Bets
by Captain MadHat
Summary: House, Cuddy and Wilson make some bets. Huddy


Tuesday Night:

"So you think she will?"

"No I bet she will TRY to!"

"Well I'll bet she will"

"Wilson?"

"I bet she'll come straight out and tell you to piss off!"

House and Cuddy snorted. "Not a chance!"

"What? It's not like you left me much choice?"

"Yeah he has a point there."

"He didn't have to bet at all, Cuddy, he's just making you feel sorry for him!"

"She might you know!"

"Not a chance"

"Wilson you are going against your own bet! Isn't that a little screwed up?"

"Nope, I have no faith in my bet but I don't have as much as you two do to lose!"

"Only 150 bucks"

"And a bottle of vodka." Cuddy added.

"What's that to see you two either go to the party a couple, finally or stage a huge fight and House "resigning"?"

House snorted at their bets and got up off his couch upsetting Cuddy who had been leaning against him. She glared at him; House shrugged "I owe you two half an hour of piano"

Cuddy and Wilson grinned, their winnings of a bet in which they had both asked for the same thing; it was always a privilege to listen to House on his baby grand and the turmoil of getting House to delay his diagnosis for an hour was all worth it. House sat at the stool and played a scale before he launched into a rendition of Queen's "Don't stop me now", His best mate and lover were a good audience. Cuddy requested "Can you feel the love tonight" Elton Johns style and Wilson requested "Walking in Memphis", House grinned at their choices. House then let his fingers find their own tune. Cuddy and Wilson smiled at each other as they watched House.

An hour later he stopped, Wilson was snoring softly and Cuddy was stretched out on the couch watching the ceiling letting to music wash over her.

House swung off the stool as Wilson opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled "I bag the spare bed"

House smirked and said "Lisa doesn't use the spare bed anyway"

Wilson choked and glared at House "You may be my best mate but please she is my boss! That's just awkward"

House and Cuddy smirked as Cuddy got up and stretched. Wilson got up and walked away to the spare room and pointedly shut the door. Cuddy and House couldn't contain themselves they cracked. They were still smiling when they got into bed five minutes later.

"The look on his face…" House smirked.

"I wonder what he'd look like if he knew I had stayed over while your parents were here without them realizing!"

"He'd probably have a stroke!"

Cuddy giggled and sighed as House smirked. House leant over and kissed her before wrapping a careless arm around her. Cuddy snuggled down and they both went to sleep smiling.

Thursday:

"I win!" Cuddy chortled.

"She tried and failed, damn, party it is!" House sighed then smiled both of their bets had had an appeal to both of them. Wilson grinned and threw down his cash and brought out the bottle.

"I can't believe she tried to frame you two, Cameron is really desperate to have you, House!"

"What can I say, I'm so goddamn sexy."

Cuddy and Wilson snorted; House grinned and twirled his cane. The three of them were seated in his office; Cameron had burst in on House in Cuddy's office earlier and had tried to catch them but had only come in on them with Wilson and Stacy, House angry at Stacy with Wilson trying to keep the peace while Cuddy tried to make all of them see reason. When Cameron had left House, Cuddy and Wilson had burst out in laughter annoying Stacy even more when they wouldn't explain. Cameron humiliated and Stacy pissed, House was in a good mood.

"Which function is this big date gonna be at?" Wilson's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I was thinking the opening of the new oncology ward and research labs, as I already said I was going to go and they did say to bring a date and until now I was going by myself."

House shrugged then coughed.

"That's tomorrow night!"

"Yep"

"You bastard"

"Yep again"

Wilson shook his head in disbelief. Cuddy growled at House and who hissed in return causing Wilson to all out laugh.

"I can't believe it, the great House and Cuddy, king and queen of snark have come down to animal noises, this a sad day indeed."

House glared at him and stood up. "I'm gonna go home and crash I will see you two tomorrow."

The other two nodded and they went their separate ways.

Friday night:

House rang Cuddy's doorbell and waited. Cuddy heard the bell and grabbed her purse and her wrap before opening the door to revel House in a blue shirt, tie and suit. Cuddy whistled "I'm impressed"

House rolled his eyes and took in her appearance, a deep red strapless dress with a flared hem, stilettos and a blue silk wrap, she looked stunning. "I had too I have the Dean as my date."

Cuddy smiled and kissed him, House kissed her in return. She broke the kiss and pulled door closed and accept House's arm giggling; he was been a gentleman, no doubt he had something planned. House opened the door to his corvette and Cuddy got in while House limped around to the other side.

They sped to the hospital and were soon preparing themselves to enter together.

"Come on lets go face these wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Figure of speech"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"That old guy over there always tries to feel me up!"

"Hey only I'm allowed to do that and he's just gross. Why do you attract all the ferals?"

"Thanks, I only attract the ferals; well you definitely fall into that category!"

"Excluding me because I am so goddamn sexy!"

Cuddy coughed before grinning, House had made her feel better and tonight might actually be fun.

"Hey, you two!"

"Well look who it is! Wonder boy and wonder boy's wife!"

Cuddy rammed her elbow into House ribs and hissed "Be nice"

Wilson grinned at House and said "Its limping twerp and Dr. Fun bags"

House laughed and said "Dr. Fun bags is so correct"

Cuddy glared at him and smiled at Julie who was looking a little lost "Hey Jules, ignore them; they are just showing their age, trying to recapture their youth and failing miserably"

Julie laughed and said "They are the oldest children alive, House especially."

House grinned and nodded to Julie "Thanks, you know me too well!"

They all laughed but had to move as some people wanted to get through. When they regrouped House grinned and said "Well come on or we'll miss all the fun."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and took House's offered arm. Wilson and Julie did they same. House smiled at Cuddy who took a deep breath and they stepped inside Wilson and Julie following.

Silence reigned as House made his usual extravagant entrance which was made even more so by having Cuddy on his arm. The crowd stared until House said loudly "You'd think they were used to our sexiness by now but I guess we just shock them every time"

The other three snorted and conversation resumed. House grinned and snagged a waiter with a tray full of drinks. Wilson rolled his eyes as he took his drink. Wilson and Julie moved off and Cuddy made House stand and talk to an important donor and her husband. They talked for about half an hour House's comments getting increasingly worse. Finally Cuddy said "see you later" and they walked away. House slid an arm around her waist causing Cuddy to frown at him. He frowned right back at her and was about to say something when a shocked voice behind said "Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy?"

House groaned and turned, his arm still around Cuddy's waist causing her to turn also. They came face to face with House's ducklings, all standing with their jaws on the floor. House smirked and said "Pick your jaws up."

Their mouths snapped shut; they all gave him an icy look causing his smirk to widen.

Foreman furrowed his brow in confusion and asked "You two? Together? I think I'm delusional."

House snorted and said "We already knew that!"

Cuddy hid her smile and said "Yes Dr. House lost a bet so he had to come as my date."

Cameron's eyes widened and Chase choked causing House to all out laugh "You guys are hilarious!"

Cuddy tried to hide her smile but it threatened to take over.

"You two? As a couple?" That was Cameron. House rolled his eyes and said "Yes, us two as a couple, why is that so hard to comprehend?"

Foreman shrugged and said "She's your boss?"

"Yeah again your point, our affair hasn't affected how we work."

"Hasn't?"

"Three months"

The duckling's eyes widened and Chase choked again. Cuddy smirked and House rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse us, House and I have to go and talk to Mr. Newton."

The ducklings nodded mutely, Cuddy and House left. They walked to the other side of the room before dissolving into laughter.

"That made this night all worth it!"

"What's the bet they try to catch us out?"

"$50"

"$100"

"Fine $100 but if I win you owe me another hour of piano playing."

House smile and said "Deal"

Cuddy smiled and kissed his cheek.

On the other side of the room Cameron watched them. Foreman rubbed her shoulder and said "He's not worth it!"

"But he is Foreman he is."

Foreman shrugged and said "Yeah maybe he is but right now you have no chance. House has found his match she and Wilson got further then most but she took it one step further and House has yet to push her away."

Cameron nodded sadly and commented "They're good for each other, she balances him."

Foreman nodded and said softly "Cam let go"

Cameron nodded, turned and walked away. House and Foreman watched her go. Foreman looked up and saw House across the room. House bowed slightly and turned back to Cuddy. Foreman nodded in return knowing House would see it.

House leaned down and said to Cuddy "All bets are off!"

Cuddy looked at him and he nodded towards the door, Cuddy turned and saw Cameron leave, head held high but the pain obvious.

"Sentimentality? From House?"

"I hated her crush on me but tonight was downright cruel to her"

Cuddy nodded and said "Well I think I'm ready to leave also"

House nodded and they left without a word. Wilson watched them go and understood. He had reminded her who he was, the part of him that everyone but Wilson and Cuddy had thought died.

Another part of the puzzle that was Gregory House had been found, Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson weren't about to lose it for the second time.

A/N Ok I hate Cameron and House I think she has no personality but I had to add that sentimentality at the end because no matter what I think of Cameron she is human sort of and it tied into the story well. I think this is my first proper story wow I'm so proud! Anyways reviews are welcome as always.


End file.
